Multiple Registration Protocol (MRP), which is described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1ak standard, offers support for attribute advertisement in a native Ethernet environment. MRP has many applications, including Multiple Media Access Control (MAC) Registration Protocol (MMRP) for Group MAC registration and Multiple Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) Registration Protocol (MVRP) for VLAN registration. An MRP application, once enabled, advertises attributes across the network domain(s), thereby consuming resources in every node that runs the protocol. As a result, in a large Service Provider Network, which may be built across different domains (e.g., administrative domains, network types, and the like), running MRP may result in scalability issues, because every node in the network will learn about all of the attributes in the network even though the attribute may only be intended for a subset of the nodes of the network (e.g., for nodes of a particular domain, such as a particular metro network).